


Getting by

by Internetmeep



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, trans trixie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-25 19:22:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14385456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Internetmeep/pseuds/Internetmeep
Summary: 'Trixie is known to her friends as bubbly and kind but when she leaves the school gates she no longer exists. The gates that were designed to keep her prisoner but actually allows her to be herself. Once she's walked out these gates she plays a character. His name - Brian Firkus. But maybe playing this character still isn't good enough.'Aka the trans high school AU no one asked for written by the trans man that this fandom doesn't know much about





	1. New year same me

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING. I am a student in an UK school, specifically an Sixth form in England and so my experience with school may vary from what you are likely to have experienced.
> 
>  
> 
> Also this is set in Yr 12 and so any mention of sex (I.e an innuendo or talking about it non graphically) (This fic will not be smut) is perfectly legal. As is smoking. And although drinking is illegal, the students are 17 and with the legal drinking age being 18 it is not unusual for year 12s to get fake Id's and sneak into places.

Trixie is known to her friends as bubbly and kind but when she leaves the school gates she no longer exists. The gates that were designed to keep her prisoner but actually allows her to be herself. Once she's walked out these gates she plays a character. His name - Brian Firkus. But, maybe, playing this character still isn't good enough?

Trixie Mattel is just like any other girl in school. Except she has one huge secret. Her dick. Well the fact she even has one. I guess it's two secrets as well because her family doesn't know she's trans. Telling her family would result in indescribable consequences so she just keeps her head down and plays the character.

And so, every day, when she gets to school at 7, she grabs her 'spare wheel' from under the boot. And proceeds to hide in the bathroom to transform like superman. Well, if superman took an hour to get ready and could never decide what colour eye shadow to use. Lip colour was easy. Shade not so much, as long as it's pink.

By the time she's ready for school her friends are walking through the gate. Her friends are incredible the best friends a girl could ask for. The sort of friends that other people are jealous of. Firstly there is adore who rocks the grunge look and is really nice. Then there's Bianca who can read people for filth and  honestly she'd probably kill anyones who says this but she's the mum friend of the group. There's also the token gay man of the group who is very stereotypical and likes to dress up in wigs and stuff like that. Trixie admires how truly himself he is but is sometimes envious of how accepting his family is of him. 

Last but not least is Katya who Trixie has the biggest crush on since before she knew what crush meant. And she is really nice and smart and super flexible but also the weirdest person Trixie has ever met but in the best way possible. But what does any of that matter because Katya doesn't like her and even if she did Katya doesn't know that Trixie is trans. And Trixie isn't planning on telling her any time soon.

Trixie doesn't know it but Katya sometimes likes to come in early and has seen her walk into the bathroom in the morning and completely has a crush on her too. She has also been flirting with Trixie all year but she doesn't mind that Trixie is completely oblivious to all that. 

Some people don't like school but for Trixie she gets to spend the day with people that actually like her, and gets to be herself which honestly is a privilege she knows all to well that not everyone gets to have. She knows that at the end of the day she will lose that luxury and so for now she gets to be herself unapologetically. If anyone has a problem with her at school she knows what to do but at home she would much rather hide under the rock than show who she really is and honestly she is kind of okay with that. 

Sometimes you just gotta take each day one at a time and see where the world takes you and for now that's all she can do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very short chapter but it didn't feel right having half a chapter introduction and then half story so I will start the actual story in the next chapter


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have censored the f** word because I personally find it rather offensive. 
> 
> Sorry i haven't added this chapter yet. I didn't mention this is the comment reply but I am neurodivergent and have learning difficulties so if I make mistakes I apologise. I don't know how to beta but if anyone wants to point out mistakes especially with Grammar please feel free.

"Hey slut, you ready for first period?" Katya runs up towards her, jumping on her shoulders, knocking Trixie's backpack off as she did so.

"Ready as I'll ever be, you bitch!" Trixie replied picking her bag back up and heading up to English.

When they stepped in the room both were relieved to see that they had been sat next to each other, but Trixie's relief quickly turned into fear when she saw the first task.

On the board in Mr Purcell's neat handwriting was the most common task after any amount of time off school. - _ **WRITE ABOUT WHAT YOU DID IN YOUR HOLIDAYS USING AS MANY LITERARY DEVICES AS YOU CAN**_

This task, however, scares Trixie. Not that it's surprising. I mean what closeted transgender teen, who's step dad isn't abusive, but sometimes can get a bit intimadating when she does something which is seen as inappropriate (f**gy), finds it easy to write about herself.

Katya however started writing about her annual family trip to Russia straight away, and both her and Mr Purcell noticed how Trixie's page seemed to forever remain blank. Mr Purcell sighed and grabbed a spare seat before sitting at 

"Trixie, I can't help you with this you gotta help yourself, surely you did something over the summer, a holiday maybe?" Obviously Trixie hadn't been on holiday her step dad spends most of his wages on alcohol. "No well okay I need you to write something, I need to judge your ability so I can focus on those who need the most help, do you think you could make something up"

Trixie picked up her pen and wrote the title hoping that sir would leave. He didn't. 

But if she was going to make it up she was damned sure it would be the best summer holiday she could imagine. So she began to write. 

_'My birthday was over the summer. All my family came including my dad who I haven't seen for so long he might as well be a ghost. The entire day was perfect. We had jelly and cake and ice cream and went to a beauifully grand restaurant. Grandad gave me a new dress which was regal and a beautiful shade of rhodalote. I looked extravagant. Some people said i looked statuesque; even my brother agreed and he's usually a cow.'_

There were only two parts of that paragraph which we're true. The first being her birthday - August 23rd, the second being that all her siblings are cows. (You can't convince me otherwise) However, all she got for her birthday was a card from her mother addressed to Brian and a beating from her step father when she came home at quarter to midnight covered in glitter with a trace of eyeliner that she couldn't get off still gracefully attached to her skin. Happy seventeenth to me huh?

 And so, after that rather exhausting English lesson she had the worst lesson of all time 'general studies' also known as the way teachers can attempt to brainwash a bunch of openly minded and a promising future generation group of teenagers into believing things that all of them knew to be crap. Today's lesson was on gender which Trixie found hilarious because the woman had no idea what the terms agender, cisgender or aactually pretty much any of the terms were just the fact that you can 'express yourself in whatever way you want'. Something Trixie learnt was bullshit at a very early age. You can be whoever you want to be as long as you are willing to be attacked and maybe even murdered otherwise you better be whoever everyone else wants you to be. Thats the truth.

I mean she was old enough to have heard about the stone wall riots on the news but forgot what it was called and assumed that there was only the group that came after. She didn't even answer someone's question of "the stonewall riots were started by two trans women (Martha p Johnson and Sylvia Rivera) and so, in a way, do you believe that revolution started to bring change into the trans community and that was the start of the fight for acceptance for trans people?"

After that she had a lot of free study periods, with it being the first day she didn't actually have that much work so she just sat with her friends or on her phone scrolling the mtf and meme tags on tumblr and hating herself for how early into her transition she was. She also hated her family for not being accepting enough to allow her to safely come out. She hated the fact she can't start hormones until she could leave. She already had a plan. Run in the cover of the night to a place with some sort of scene. But she needed more money and some sort of grades so that she can get some sort of job once she's left.

It was safe to say that by the end of the day, Trixie was feeling pretty defeated. She also hadn't worn make up since that night in August and so when she went back into the bathroom that afternoon before heading home, she was extra cautious and definitely used a few extra make up wipes. I mean it's better safe than sorry and now she has her own car, she does have some independence. (As long as her step dad is in a good mood that is)

And with that, she headed home after her first day of school.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this chapter please comment or give kudos. If you want more you really have to encourage me to I'm a student with very little free time.


End file.
